


Unlucky

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, I don't even know what to call it, I mean it's kind of an au/crossover??, M/M, Slips in my ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto likes dark type pokemon, he doesn't care for any other kind... That's why he wants nothing to do with Jirachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this
> 
> AU with tattoosanta. Hanamiya will never get a break in this AU and I love this AU too much.

Hanamiya Makoto definitely had a type. Not a type of person, no, but a type of pokemon.

Of all the many types, he found himself drawn to dark types over all. His first pokemon had been a Poochyena, after all and all the pokemon followed the theme, more or less.

In fact, he was pretty sure all people could think of when they heard his name were dark types… Maybe that’s why he wanted nothing to do with Jirachi.

It had started as a normal day, he’d been sitting on a bench, trying to read some novel when his reading light was blocked. He frowned, who the hell was standing in front of him?

“Hey buddy, stop blocking my light.” He said, not looking up from his book. “I’m trying to read here.”

His frown deepened when a few moments passed and the person didn’t move out of his light.

“Look, move your--” Makoto paused when he looked up and didn’t see a person, but rather a pokemon. Not just any pokemon either, no, but one that almost any person would wish to meet… Makoto was one of the few who didn’t want to meet it.

Makoto thought for a moment. Was it really that time of year again? Was Jirachi looking for a human to grant a wish for? If it was, why was it floating around in front of him?

“Oh no.” He mumbled. “Oh no, no, no. I don’t want a wish, go away.”

Jirachi did the exact opposite of what he said, though, floating closer to the boy. This wasn’t a good sign.

Makoto didn’t want or need a wish. He had basically any and everything he could need at that point. Jirachi couldn’t do shit for him.

“Go away.” He hissed, tilting his head away from the wish pokemon’s gaze. “Go find someone else to bother.”

Jirachi didn’t seem to get the hint, though, and Makoto groaned, keeping his head tilted back. Maybe if he just ignored the thing it’d go away eventually.

He stayed like that, his head tilted back and, after a while, his eyes shut tightly. Why was this stupid wish pokemon bothering him of all people anyway?

He knew plenty of people who’d be happy to have a free wish, who’d love to run into Jirachi. So why him, why the one person who doesn’t give a damn?

After a good few hours he sighed, he needed to get home. He opened his eyes and frowned, Jirachi was still there, hovering over him.

“Personal space.” He hissed, pushing the pokemon away slowly as he stood. “Go find someone else.”

He began walking, hoping that Jirachi would finally leave him the hell alone. It didn’t take long for him to realize the pokemon was indeed still following him around, though.

He spun on his heel, glaring up at the floating pokemon.

“Fine, you want me to make a wish?” Makoto asked. “I’ll make a wish.”

Now, what was something he could wish for that wouldn’t cause lasting harm that’d probably make Tatsuya nag his ear off. If it weren’t for the Tatsuya part, he’d probably just wish for whatever…

Maybe he could wish for something...Atsushi-esque. That would probably be pretty harmless. Yeah, probably.

“I wish for...an ice cream cone.” He finally said, shrugging his shoulders. Hopefully that’d get the thing to leave.

It didn’t take long for the ice cream to be in his hand and for the Jirachi to...well to continue staring at him. Apparently the entire wish thing hadn’t worked.

If nothing else, it was only going to be around for a week before sleeping for a thousand years… He could deal with that, he guessed.

Actually, no, no he couldn’t. He refused to deal with this thing for any amount of time. He’d just lock it out of his house.

He started walking quickly, dropping the cone and picking up speed. If he could just lose it or at least make a gap...

As soon as he made it there, he threw the door open. “Mom, I’m being followed.”

“You’re being followed?” His mother asked, jumping up, concern coming to her face. “Get inside, Makoto!”

Makoto didn’t have to be told twice and he ran inside, going to slam the door, only for Jirachi to slip in at the last second.

“Oh sweetie! Why is a Jirachi following you?” His mother asked, her eyes widening in confusion. “Did you find it.”

“More like if found me and won’t leave.” Makoto replied with a sigh, glaring at the pokemon.

“Have you tried making a wish?”

He sighed. “That was the first thing I tried.”

“It didn’t work?” His mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I got the ice cream I wished for and it just kept on following me around.” Makoto said with a frown.

“Well--” His mother blinked. “Wait, you wished for ice cream?”

“I didn’t want anything, mom. I’m perfectly happy with life right now.” He replied.

“Alright then…” She frowned. “This is odd… Maybe you should call Professor Birch and ask him about it!”

“I...yeah, good idea.” Makoto mumbled. “Thanks mom.”

He walked towards his room, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as he went(he swore it was more out of habit from his younger years than anything--a lie, really). He’d just need to call Birch and get rid of this nuisance--that was still following him--as soon as possible.

He picked up his phone, dialling the number quickly. He bit at his lip, god the professor better pick up.

“Hello?” A voice came through the phone and Makoto sighed in relief.

“Professor, I need some advice involving a...pokemon.” He said, trying to move away from Jirachi. 

“Oh!” Birch sounded almost too happy to be able to talk about a pokemon. “What pokemon is it?”

“A Jirachi. What do you do when a Jirachi won’t leave you alone even after you make a wish?” Makoto asked, holding Jirachi at bay with one hand.

“Huh, well, I don’t remember ever hearing about something like this, but…” Birch paused. “I’d say that it’s a great experience to learn more about it! Why not take the opportunity?”

“...Yeah, I’d rather not. Thanks anyway, I guess.” Makoto said, waiting not a second more before hanging up. 

Well, Birch had been useless… Maybe he could call a friend for advice… Only he didn’t really have friends… Well, Seijuurou would work just as well.

He dialled the redhead’s number quickly. The sooner he could get advice from someone who wouldn’t tell him to study the Jirachi, the better.

As soon as Seijuurou picked up he straightened a bit. “Oi, Akashi--”

Makoto found himself getting cut off by a very unhappy sound coming from Seijuurou. He blinked at the phone, letting his hand drop away from the pokemon.

“What the hell, Akashi?”

Seijuurou sighed. “I’m a bit busy right now, Mako--Arceus, stop terrorizing the staff!”

Makoto frowned. “You know what, I’ll let you go. Call me back in a while--” Makoto let out a grunt when Jirachi shoved itself in his face. “Get away from me!”

“Makoto, what’s going--” Seijuurou was cut off as Makoto hung up the phone.

Was there anyone else he could call for advice? Well, he could always try Tatsuya. As loath as he was to admit it, he had some good ideas from time to time.

He dialled the number, finally grabbing the pokemon and holding it loosely with his free arm. Better than it nudging him, at least.

“Makoto?” Tatsuya’s voice came through the phone. “What do you want this late?”

“I hate to do this, but… I need help and no one else is giving me the help I need.” He replied.

“Oh? So you need my help and you’re actually admitting it?” Tatsuya asked with mock surprise. “I need to call the paper, hold on--”

“Tatsuya! This is serious.” Makoto hissed. “Shut up and listen to me. I have a Jirachi following me everywhere and not even wishing for something will get it to leave.”

“Maybe it just likes you?” Tatsuya suggested upon hearing this. “That’s cute! The wish pokemon takes a liking to “Mister Has a Boner for Dark Types!” I’d never expect that.”

“Fuck you, Tatsuya.” Makoto mumbled. “If you don’t have any advice, I’m hanging up--”   
“Wait!” Tatsuya exclaimed. “One second!”

Makoto sighed. “What?”

“Have you tried putting it in a pokeball and releasing it? It may get the hint you don’t want it that way.” Tatsuya said. “And if not...well if you run off fast enough, it may not find you again.”

“That’s--that’s actually not the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” Makoto said. “Huh, you were actually helpful.”

“I’m always helpful.”

“Uh-huh.” Makoto rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ve gotta go get rid of this thing.”

“Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I love you.”

“...Uh-huh…” Makoto mumbled. “I...love you too, I guess.”

He didn’t waste a second hanging up. Fuck, Tatsuya and Atsushi were both getting good at somehow getting him to say that, weren’t they?

“Okay, pokeball…” He groaned, moving towards his room. He needed to get an empty pokeball--

The phone, however decided to ring just at that moment. Apparently Seijuurou was calling back now.

He walked back to the phone, picking it up with a sigh. “Let me guess, Akashi?”

“It’s me, yes.” Seijuurou replied with a sigh. “Now, what do you need?”

“Let’s just say I’m having a… Jirachi problem. A problem that won’t stop following me… For now at least.” Makoto replied. “I have an idea as to how to fix it. You on the other hand… You sound like hell.”

“This is what happens when you have to deal with Arceus and Mewtwo, Makoto.” 

“Maybe you should release them then? It’s god damned ridiculous to have two legendary pokemon, anyway.” Makoto said.

“No, I think I’ll keep them… They’re just driving me crazy at this point.” Seijuurou sighed.

“Then maybe get a smaller, less annoying pokemon. A cuddly one or something…” Makoto looked down at the pokemon he was still haphazardly holding. “Could I offer you a Jirachi?”

“No, Makoto. Your Jirachi problem, not mine.” Seijuurou replied. “A cuddly pokemon could be nice though… I’ll consider it. Goodnight.”

Before Makoto could reply, Seijuurou had hung up.

The black haired boy shrugged, repositioning the pokemon in his grasp as he walked to his room. He was going to get rid of this Jirachi if it was the last thing he did.

-

Makoto felt he wasn’t going to have any issues with the wish pokemon the next day, well at least he felt that way while his eyes were closed that morning.

He’d gotten it into a pokeball and had released it into the woods nearby, running off before it’d have the chance to follow. There was no way he’d be dealing with now, it was all done.

Well, it was until he opened his eyes and let out a yell as Jirachi hovered above him.

Apparently, it’d followed him home and had found its way into the house. Which was the last thing Makoto wanted… Just great.

“Go away.” He groaned, sitting up and trying to calm his beating heart. “I don’t want you, go away.”

Jirachi didn’t go away, though, and instead just got closer.

“Seriously just fuck off--”

“Makoto, sweetie! Are you up?” His mother called from downstairs and he sighed.

“Yeah, mom, super awake.”

“Then could you be a dear and come help me?” His mother asked and he stood up. If there was one person he couldn’t tell no, it was his mother(well, and maybe Atsushi).

He walked down the stairs quickly, trying to ignore the Jirachi as he went. “What do you need Mom?”

“I was wondering if you could take your boyfriend this letter.” She replied, holding it out. “If it’s not--oh! Jirachi is back?”

“Yeah, it is.” Makoto frowned. “It won’t go away.”

“Well, then why don’t you keep it?” His mother suggested and Makoto grimaced.

“Mom, I don’t want to--”

“You know, Jirachi has always been my favorite pokemon.” She added. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt you to keep it.”

Makoto frowned. Looked like he’d be keeping the Jirachi just for his mom.

“Fine...now who do I need to take the letter to?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, I always forget that you don’t call him your boyfriend… Take the letter to Tatsuya--or Atsushi, either would work--alright?” His mother replied, placing the letter in his hand. “Tell whoever you give it to to share it with the other, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Makoto walked out of his house then, forgetting to put Jirachi into a pokeball first. He didn’t think anything of it at first, either.

He didn’t think anything of it, in fact, until he approached Tatsuya and the latter began to laugh.

“Looks like you still have that Jirachi, huh Makoto?” He asked, trying to hide an amused smile behind his mouth.

“My mom wanted me to keep it, okay?” Makoto replied, frowning at the other boy. “I can’t get rid of it.”

Tatsuya snorted. “You’re such a momma’s boy, Makoto.” 

“Shut up.”

“Alright, alright.” Tatsuya grinned. “Just...one more thing, I think Jirachi actually really fits you--”

Makoto reddened in embarrassment. “Tatsuya, seriously shut up.”

 


End file.
